Chapter 195
is the one hundred and ninety fifth chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary Muzan Kibutsuji reminisces over when he first saw Yoriichi Tsugikuni, recalling how he had first thought the swordsman to be weak as he exuded no drive or desire to fight Muzan or any hatred towards him. He had never expected Yoriichi would be able to cut off his head or wound him in such a way that his body right down to his cells would continue to hurt as if being hit with sunlight. Continuing, Muzan says it was entirely out of the blue and no one could have expected it and that Yoriichi had been the real monster instead of him. Tanjiro Kamado rallies himself to take advantage of Muzan's growing exhaustion and newfound weak spots. Noticing that the scars were all moving across the demon's body, Tanjiro concludes that they all mark his hearts and brains and now even though he cannot see through Muzan anymore due to lack of oxygen, he can still locate his organs and target them. Trying to figure out a way to help Obanai Iguro overcome his visual impairment, Tanjiro decides to give the Pillar one of Yushiro's seals and suddenly a crow announces that there are 40 minutes left until dawn. Upon hearing this, Muzan immediately dashes away leaving the battle, in an attempt to secure himself away from sunlight. Tanjiro quickly yells this out to Obanai who remembers that Muzan is not like a human who would act on emotion and that he would cling to his life first and foremost. Muzan begins to further the distance between himself and the Demon Slayers, much to Tanjiro's frustration and suddenly passes through a crowd of Demon Slayer corpses, trampling on them in his way. This infuriates Tanjiro who reaches the corpses and begins throwing all their swords straight at Muzan who quickly slices through all of them, with great concern as piercing attacks would be far worse for him than slashes in his current state. The demon comes to an abrupt halt as Obanai drops from above and stabs him through the top of his chest, jumping away just before Muzan's tubes can swipe at him. Tanjiro slices at the tubes with Sun Breathing to ensure Obanai's safety but has to throw away Yushiro's seals while defending from Muzan's ferocious attacks. He yells at Obanai to jump to his right to grab them but is relieved as Kaburamaru snatches them out of the air and Obanai takes them from him and wears one. Being able to see far better than before, Obanai begins to more effectively attack Muzan who begins to pant. Realising that his strength will soon give way, Muzan begins to become truly concerned as far away Nezuko Kamado reaches the outskirts of the town where the battle is ongoing with one of her eyes having gone back to the way they were when she was human. Characters in Order of Appearance *Yoriichi Tsugikuni *Muzan Kibutsuji *Tanjiro Kamado *Kasugaigarasu *Obanai Iguro *Nezuko Kamado Events * Tanjiro notes that Muzan's scars show where his organs are, allowing him to target them without having to see through Muzan. * 40 minutes left till dawn. **Muzan notes this and begins to flee. *Obanai gains rudimentary sight with one of Yushiro's seals. *Nezuko arrives near the scene of the battle. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc